


ghosts are real and they're calling your name

by blowmedemons



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ryan Bergara, POV Shane Madej, Tags Are Hard, also what the fuck is this, ghosts are real and so are demons, might become a story so stick around kiddos, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmedemons/pseuds/blowmedemons
Summary: Shane always wanted to see to it that ghosts were real.He didn't want to see it like this.





	1. Chapter 1

"You’re being stupid,” Shane smirked as he turned off his phone camera and tucked the phone safely away. He looked down at his smaller friend and relished in his grumbling, slightly red face. As always this location was a bust, much to Ryan’s chagrin.

“I swear to God I heard my name! Of course, a Shaniac wouldn’t believe me but all my Boogara’s will. This episode was rich with ghost proof!” Ryan smiled at himself and unclipped the chest camera. He then looked up at Shane’s aloof expression and rolled his eyes.

Shane nodded slowly and made way for Ryan to put his equipment away. “This place has a small breeze.” Ryan pushed him away slightly. Then a slight moan and creak were heard from the darkened hallway. Ryan stood frozen and visibly shuddered. 

"Did.. did you hear that?” Ryan squeaked out, a noise he would very much deny later. 

Shane made no move to look down the musty hallway and continued trying to unclip his chest camera, hitting all sorts of buttons. "It’s an old building, Ry. Calm down.” Shane groaned and gave up on unclipping it on his own. “Give me a hand on taking this damn thing off.” 

Ryan still stood still, straining his eyes and ears to pick up any slight of noise. Another groan was heard, illegible to Shane but apparently, it was quite clear to his short friend.

Shane had a hand clamped down harshly on his forearm, Ryan so much closer than before. “It said Ryan...” Shane rolled his eyes. 

“It did not say Ryan,” Shane muttered before bellowing down the hall. “Sarah! Sarah, don’t come out to rip out our eyes! We don’t have any cameras on!” Ryan scolded at Shane but the creaking gradually slowed.

“I guess she left. Thanks, Sarah!” Shane didn’t fully get to make fun of Ryan when a loud crash was heard down the hall accompanied by a guttural groaning and a harsh growl.

The boys were frozen to the ground and they couldn’t follow their brain, screaming at them to move. The sound grew quiet but the sound of their hearts beating loudly overwhelmed their sense. Shane licked his lips and drew out a dry chuckle.

"Sarah’s feisty.” 

Ryan swallowed slowly and nodded. “Right..” He laughed slowly and finally let go of Shane, leaving behind a red handprint on his forearm, and hesitantly turned his back to the hallway.

The air was thick and full of tension. They still had a lot of things to clean up and put away so they did so quietly and as quickly as they could. Ryan had offered to take the chest camera off when the noise started up again, this time louder. Ryan gripped the spirit box closely and his breathing faltered. Shane peered into the darkness and was about to yell at it, at least to make Ryan feel better when it spoke.“Ryan...” The darkness muttered, the words coming out slurred. As if it was a magic word, Ryan was picked up and flung deeper into the darkness. He let out a loud scream and groan as he hit the dusky hard floor. 

“Ryan!” Shane yelled, his voice wavering before he ran over and pulled at Ryan’s hand. His friend was shaking harshly and his breathing was coming unevenly. Shane gripped at his hand like it was his lifeline and pulled.

There was another force pulling at Ryan’s feet and Ryan’s eyes widened. Fear was swirling around in brown eyes and Shane pulled harder. Ryan cried out as he was being pulled in two directions.

“Shane! Holy fuck, holy fuck!” Ryan blubbered and his other hand gripped onto Shane’s arm, trying to pull himself up and failing. Shane’s heartbeat rang in his ears and his brain was a loud hum; like static. Ryan’s wails lowered to a background noise.

He focused all his energy on trying to pull Ryan back. Shane had yelled at him, trying to make Ryan kick it off and stumble free. Ryan tried profusely but the force clamped on his leg. Shane’s hands grew clammy and sweaty and Ryan’s hand tried slipping through as something pulled at his leg. 

“Shane! Shane, fuck!”

Ryan yelled again and he slipped through Shane’s hand. He was dragged into the dark as Ryan screamed his friend’s name. Shane’s hand twitched due to the lack of heat his friend produced. He rushed back to the equipment bag and basically tipped everything out and grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on and it flickered before spilling the light out. It illuminated the hallway and there was no sign of a struggle or even his friend, Ryan.

Shane’s throat grew dry and he licked his chapped lips. He stared pointedly down at the hallway, expected to see Ryan pop out with his stupidly large smile. His voice grew meek and it didn’t have the same cockiness and confidence it once did. 

“Ryan..?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh... i wrote a part two.

It's been a few days. Days that seemed like years and years that seemed like centuries. Shane has gone to the police at least four times a day to ask for progress reports and if they had any leads. The answer was either "No," or "Are you completely sure he was taken?"    
  
The thing is, he wasn't. He wasn't a hundred percent Ryan didn't just go balls-to-the-wall and run out on him. Ryan would never, right? They could always work out any problem they had and running from anything (well, maybe ghosts and the occasion bee) wasn't a Bergara thing to do. The only logical explanation is that he was taken. However, they were completely alone except for TJ and Devon and they had left to secure a motel early. They would've heard footsteps.. there were the loud groaning and the crash but, no footsteps.    
  
Shane rubbed his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom and sighed loudly. He was tired. He really hasn't been sleeping well, his heart was wrangled up in a tight embrace and his mind couldn't stop racing through cases they have covered in Unsolved where the victim didn't come back or ended up in a ditch somewhere. God, the word ‘victim’ was not the word to describe Ryan.     
  
Shane stared at the ceiling for a few deathly quiet minutes more before giving up and shuffling out of bed.    
  
He moved from room to room and raked his eyes over the furniture before finally moving to the kitchen and straight to the fridge. Shane pulled out a single beer and cracked it open, settling to lean against the counter. It was extremely quiet and he hadn't turned on any lights before walking over. The only light source was the fridge as the door was left wide open. He didn't bother to close it as he sipped gingerly on his beer as if it too would disappear from his grasp. His mind formulated the words before he could shut the train of thought down.    
  
_Just like Ryan_.    
  
He swallowed harshly and slammed down his can and the fridge door closed before stalking off back to his room, kicking the door closed. Shane grabbed his work laptop from the desk and flopped on his cold bed. Everything seemed cold, Shane thought bitterly as his long pale fingers ghosted over the laptop. He opened it, the light illuminating his face as he typed in his password.    
  
This turned out to be a nightly ritual for him. Shane had the occasional picture of Ryan and him scattered around his apartment but most of them were safely buried on his laptop and his phone gallery. Like clockwork, he watched the cursor hover over a folder called 'Unsolved' and clicked on it. He clicked on the most recently opened and up popped Ryan's face trying to get a clear shot of an intro sequence.    
  
When Shane reported Ryan missing, the police combed over all of the cameras that were even remotely used during filming. They kept the ones that they deemed important and gave back the ones that were useless. Which, according to them, were basically all of them. According to them, Ryan just ran off and left Shane in the dark (Or Shane murdered him and buried his body, but he really really didn't want to even think about that theory). Nevertheless, Shane was short of begging on his knees before they even decided to search the area and conveniently, found nothing.   
  
Ironically, he felt like one of those mourning widows or family members they had covered and laughed about in Unsolved. It now left a knot in his stomach to imagine himself in any of those situations and even finding himself in a case that the police had already determined that it was unsolved tightened the knot and Shane felt his stomach drop.   
  
He pushed everything off of his plate and swallowed as if he had a dollop of molasses on his tongue. Shane hesitated before clicking the sideways triangle on the video.    
  
Ryan's laugh rang from his speaker clear as day and Shane wrapped his blanket around his lanky body. He watched as everything played out. They were investigating an abandoned asylum named Cockfield Mental Institution (of course Shane and Ryan had a little giggle over the name) and everything was going smoothly. Devon had gotten great shots of the whole establishment and Shane had been on his A-game, cracking jokes whenever his shorter counterpart had gotten too fidgety. Each of their solo investigations through the long hall filled with small dirty cells had gone as it should; Shane cool as a cucumber and Ryan a stuttering mess.    
  
Everything was fine. Everything was good. So why it did all go to shit?    
  
Shane let out a long sigh as he felt a small pit in his chest grow. His skin grew slick but he made no move to let go of the blanket as he alternated through the cameras, watching every frame slowly like they would give up the secret of where Ryan was if he tired the video out.    
  
A loud sharp beep screeched in the air and Shane stopped scrolling. It was the sound of one of those small cameras dying, the ones that they used strapped to their chests. Everything was still and silent as the seconds droned on, Shane's ears strained to pick up on the noise. Then again, the beep resurfaced and he swore he could hear it out in the living room. Slowly Shane shuffled out of bed and gripped his laptop like it was his lifeline and stalked closer to the door. He moved closer to the noise and stood in the middle of the room before hearing it again. It was buried under a few items of clothing but a side of the camera peeked out.   
  
Must have been why it was so clear to hear.    
  
Shane chewed on his bottom lip and straightened his back and pulled the camera from its hiding place. He peered at it and sat down, his laptop forgotten beside him. He couldn't exactly remember whether or not he gave this to the police. Although it probably doesn't even matter since they threw out basically every camera Shane offered up. But Shane couldn't help but have a small glimmer of hope that this small camera could hold all the answers.    
  
As if it were that easy.    
  
Shane fumbled around, finding a USB plug and plugged the camera into his laptop. He waited for a few seconds until the notification popped up. Shane licked his dry lips and clicked his way through before settling on a video from their shoot that day.   
  
Then, Shane grew nervous. This was ultimately his only hope on ever trying to get the police interested. A lot is riding on this. This small and in any other context fairly insignificant camera. He clicked on the video.    
  
It started off normal, his night vision camera capturing the long hallway and how short his flashlight reached. He heard his loud mocking voice and could see the camera gradually bob up and down due to his breathing. Then, Ryan called his time out and he delivered one last quip about ghost being cowards and turned around to follow his friend's voice. Strangely, Shane didn't turn off his camera immediately after his solo ended. Past Shane just let it run and run, most likely why the battery ran out. He was mostly listening to Ryan freaking out, his quivering voice bouncing off the walls; Shane could remember his wide-eyed stare. He was a lot more freaked out and alert but then again it was their last session and his nerves might have been up.    
  
Then, he called his time and again Shane never bothered to turn off the camera even after they wrapped up a few loose ends and even after TJ and Devon had left. He watched the camera jostle around and their joking conversation, Ryan insisting somebody said his name while he was losing his mind in the hallway. Then the small creak or groan and Ryan was more and more put on edge. Shane, of course, ignored him and was focused on trying to take off his camera.   
  
Did he genuinely not notice the small blinking light, indicating the camera was very much on and recording?    
  
Then it skyrocketed. Ryan flew directly into the air and was flung back into the belly of the beast.    
  
Shane had incredibly suppressed that series of events. Between the adrenaline of trying to get the police involved with Ryan's disappearance and the impending guilt of letting Ryan slip through his fingers, quite literally, he had totally ignored that Ryan flew. Something a human can't generally do and god if he was Ryan, he would be blubbering his head off.    
  
But he wasn't Ryan and he definitely Did Not believe that Ghosts were a thing but as Shane replayed and replayed the video, it was undeniable.    
  
Something threw Ryan clear across the room and there's a small possibility it might have been.. a ghost (Ryan would have laughed at the hundred-yard stare he was sporting).

It left such an awful taste in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, it's been a good few months since i've last touched this concept or this story. all the comments got to me so i will be continuing this into a fully fleshed-out story! 
> 
> very fucking scary sjxjdjdj updates might be far in between but i will attempt to do this idea justice, anyway. 
> 
> thank you for your lovely comments! they've made my day and i read them quite often wkxjejd 
> 
> tumblr bfu blog: blowmedemons

**Author's Note:**

> my first bfu fic !!! it might continue this but honestly, i don't know. my friends want me to but let's just see !! 
> 
> tumblr bfu sideblog is blowmedemons !


End file.
